


Does He Know?

by bookwars



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: John Laurens tells his side of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

As our group friends gather for your wedding,

Washington casts a knowing eye in my direction.

It should be me up there but, it can't be.

The letters that we shared turned into something very real;

somethings the stars would only tell. 

So real, stories would be written for years to come about our forbidden . 

But, you had to marry her.

Not just because of appearances,

you actually loved her.  

You wanted to protect her,

hold her,

and have kids with her. 

Something you could never do with me.

At least, I have the guts to say that my marriage was fake.

Laff and Herc. married people they loved, 

they were the lucky ones.

You know the most painful part about this whole thing?

Was the fact during the "I do's", you looked at me ,

and said those two little words.

I wasn't the only one who noticed,

but Angelica would have to talk about her own pain

before talking about others.

So, now, I head off back to battle

I hoped for one last time Alexander but, 

Burr ruined it.

So, I leave you

with one least goodbye.

I just hope that 

Death  is less painful now.


	2. Yes he does , and that's what hurts the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex didn't want to cause him any pain, but instead broke his heart.

They say your wedding day  was suppose to the happiest of your life.

It isn't when you are marrying the wrong person.

I love her , that much is true.

But not as much as I love

John.

He was always there when I broke from the nightmares dreams,

nursed me back to health after Lee almost killed me with retreat.

He brought out the passion in me like my mother did.

His father corned me one day,

took the letter addressed to my dear John,

and destroyed them with fire like to the fire in our hearts.

He said if

So I broke his heart while making a another one feel helpless.

Though his heart wasn't the only one I was breaking beyond repair. 

I have to save him,

but I can't in this life.

Maybe in the next life.

I just hope we live a happy life together.. as friends .

This one is just to cruel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comment section gave me this idea of doing it from Aleex. I'm sorry for any pain I caused . Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
